Sleeping Beauty
by DucksRFriend
Summary: "So you're a princess, huh?" "In your dreams, hot shot." - In which Sleeping Beauty slept with a knife under her pillow. - Book 1 in the Fairy Tale Series - Dean x OC - Full Summary Inside -
1. Intro

" _I may have been named after a storybook princess, but my life has definitely not been a fairy tale._ "

* * *

Aurora Solani isn't some pampered royal, despite what her first name suggests. No, she's a hunter of the supernatural, which is pretty much as far from luxuriousness as you can get. Trained by her well-known father in secret, almost no one knows that the daughter of Chris Solani exists, and she plans to keep it that way. With her unusual talents with a bow, the less people know about her, the better. But when she's tracked down by two handsome men and an angel of the lord, will she be able to keep her name as well as her secrets in the dark?

* * *

" _Doubt my weapon of choice all you want, but just know that I could take your head off with an arrow before you could blink._ "

* * *

With both Heaven and Hell on her tail and danger lurking around every corner, there's only one thing that can be said: If she's Sleeping Beauty, she'd better sleep with a knife under her pillow.

After all, who said the prince was the only one that could get into her tower?

* * *

" _Go ahead and underestimate my capabilities, it'll just make it all that much easier for me to kill you._ "


	2. Prologue: The Intruders

**Prologue: The Intruders and The Moment of Hesitation**

 ** _Aurora;_**

I entered my room, swiftly grabbing my car keys from the bedside table. I was meeting my dad in a few hours, and if I was late, he would most likely shoot and burn his way through the country looking for me. Seriously. He was that overprotective. In fact, I'm certain that the only reason he agreed to train me as a hunter was so that he could keep even more of an eye on me due to the fact that he would have an excuse to see me frequently. I knew it was because he cared, but still, I can take care of myself.

I had turned around to grab my jacket off of my desk chair, when I suddenly realized that the window behind me had been unlocked.

 _Intruders._

Without making a single sound, I grabbed my Chinese Ring Dagger from it's hidden sheath, and slowly lowered it to my side as I turned my head to look over my shoulder. My well-trained gaze analyzed the area for clues as I began to move closer to the window, my weapon clutched expertly in my hand.

When I was about a foot away from the closed panes, I paused for a moment, all my senses on high alert and my eyes narrowed slightly in concentration.

 _Now._

I pushed open the window, hauling the man that had been waiting to the side of the window inside and rolling so that I was on top of him, my dagger at his throat.

He looked slightly startled, and I assumed it was because he wasn't used to being taken down so easily. He was a hunter, I could tell my the alert look in his bright green eyes, and the way that he hid his surprise a split second after the emotion flitted across his face.

"Woah, hold on. Let me expl-" he began to speak, but he was cut off by the clash of metal as I blocked a strike from another man with my second hidden dagger that I had dropped from my right sleeve, twisting as I did so to keep the dagger in my left hand on the green eyed man's neck. The second man had tried to sneak up on me and knock me out by slamming the hilt of his gun on my head.

Both men looked shocked at my abilities, as most people who attempted to challenge me were. I had been trained by the best of the best, and although almost no one knew of my existence, they sure as hell never forgot my face.

Using their surprise to my advantage, I suddenly twisted my wrist, cutting a clean slash across the fingers of the man with the gun, causing him to make a quick noise of pain and drop the gun. Before he could recover, I flipped myself up, grabbing his arm and shoving him to the ground next to the green eyed man. In a second, I had twisted so that I was above them, both of my daggers hovering against one of their throats.

"Here's some advice for you boys." I spoke up, a smirk making it's way across my face at the sight of their complete and total shock, " _Never_ try to take down what seems like an easy target. After all, it's always the most alluring and innocent flowers that make the most deadly poison."

Suddenly, a faint sound of fluttering wings reached my ears, and I was instantly aware of a presence behind me.

I rolled to the side just as the hand came flying to where I had been. I whirled around to face my attacker, crouching slightly in a fighting stance with my daggers poised in anticipation, awaiting my new enemy's next move.

I looked into the eyes of my assailant and felt my blood run cold with familiarity.

 _Angel._

My moment of hesitation was all he needed to reach forward, hand outstretched.

The last thing I registered was the angel's fingers lunging for my face before my vision was enveloped in black as I lost consciousness.


	3. Chapter 1: The Captured

**Chapter 1: The Captured and The Moment Of Escape**

 ** _Aurora;_**

I woke up suddenly, my body instantly alert due to years of practice. My hands were handcuffed behind my back, and I tested the bindings to find the metal rock solid. The cuffs were tight, not enough to cause pain or discomfort, but enough that it was clear that I wouldn't be able to shuffle out of them. Suddenly, remembrance hit me with a jolt. Maybe I did have a way out of here... I wiggled my hand a bit, and a smirk instantly appeared on my face as I realized that the men from earlier had made a big mistake when they had presumably searched me and taken my weapons. It was going to be fun to see their expressions of shock once more. Although, the angel would make things a little more difficult than usual, I knew I could still escape. Plus, I was certain my dad had noticed my absence by now and was already looking for me. I just hoped that he didn't destroy half of the country in the process. I perked up a bit once I heard some hushed voices from another room, recognizing them as the men who I had defeated earlier.

"...do we do with her?" I tuned into the conversation mid sentence.

"I'm not sure." one of them sighed, "But Cas said to wait for him to come back. Besides, although she's one hell of a fighter, she's tied down, and I quadruple checked the cuffs."

"Wow." I questioned loudly, smirking to myself as I imagined their faces, "Do you seriously think that this is going to hold me?"

The boys' conversation was abruptly broken off, followed by a pause and two sets of footsteps coming towards the room I was currently in. When they entered, I looked the two men over, analyzing their body language and facial expressions while I did so.

They were obviously brothers, with their shared good looks and similar positions. The first one was extremely tall, over 6 feet, with long brown hair and kind brown eyes. He probably looked intimidating to most people, with his large figure, but I could tell that he wasn't a violent or exceedingly aggressive person. Studying him further, I rephrased the wording in my mind; he wasn't violent or aggressive unless someone- or something- threatened him or his brother. That went for both of them, I could practically feel the protectiveness and bond between the two. The second one, although shorter than his brother, was still tall, standing about an inch or two above 6 feet. He had dark dirty blonde hair, and shocking hazel green eyes. He had a miniscule grin on his face, but I could see by his careful stance that he was slightly wary of me-most likely due to my actions when I had defeated them both- and I internally chuckled. If he was impressed by my actions with my daggers, he should see me with my bow.

"Why, hello there." I greeted, a smirk on my face.

"Afternoon." the shorter one responded, a smirk appearing on his face as well, "Feeling comfy?"

"Dean." the taller one chastised, shooting him a look.

"Absolutely." I rolled my eyes in exasperation and annoyance, "I'm just waiting for the moment when you two realize what a huge mistake you've made in attempting to keep me here."

"Oh really?" the shorter one, Dean, narrowed his eyes, looking doubtful of my statement, "And what mistake would that be? You're cuffed to a metal chair."

"Hmmm." I hummed, "I can't very well tell you now can I? It would ruin my chance to see the hilarious look of shock on your face."

Dean scoffed lightly, and the taller one whose name I still didn't know narrowed his eyes at him.

"Dean, stop messing with her." he warned, turning to face his brother. As both of the boys took their eyes off of me, I began my plan of escape.

"Come on, Sammy." Dean retorted, already facing his taller sibling.

"Dean," the tall one, Sam, shot back, "It's not funny. We should be calling Cas-"

"It's fine." Dean rolled his eyes at his brother, "She's in handcuffs-"

"You mean these handcuffs?" I spoke up, smirk firmly in place, and they both whirled to face me, staring with open-mouthed shock when they saw the metal restraints that I held out in front of me, undone and unlocked.

"How did you-" Dean's words were cut off by my fist flying at his face. As he fell to the ground, I spun around, my leg flying out and Sam in the side, sending him to the floor as well.

Sprinting out of the room, I thought back to my little trick.

 _ **-Flashback-**_

 _"Dean, stop messing with her."_

 _As soon as both of the brothers took their eyes off of me, I quietly moved one of my bound hands to the other. I pressed down on the heart charm of my silver bracelet, and a long piece of metal shot out. I instantly pushed the piece of metal into the keyhole of my cuffs, beginning to pick the lock._

 _"Dean, It's not funny. We should be calling Cas-"_

 _"It's fine."_

 _I heard a small click, and I slipped my wrists out of the bindings, careful not to make a sound or drop them as I brought them out in front of me._

 _"She's in handcuffs-" he continued on carelessly._

 _"You mean these handcuffs?"_

 ** _-End of Flashback-_**

I ran down the hall, away from the sounds of groaning and cursing from Sam and Dean, who had luckily not followed me yet. I soon came to a three way intersection- identical hallways to my left, right, and directly in front of me- and I stopped in my tracks for a moment. This was both an advantage and a disadvantage.

On one hand, it would create more guesswork for my pursuers to figure out which path I took, but on the other hand, if I took the wrong hallway, it could lead me to a dead end and allow the boys to catch up to me.

Taking a deep breath, I closed my eyes and opened my senses. My father had taught me that no matter what your eyes say, whatever your gut feelings tells you is usually your best shot at survival. Just because you don't consciously know the correct answer to a problem doesn't mean that your suppressed subconscious instincts don't have a solution. I decided that I would go with the first direction that I decided on when I opened my eyes. It was risky choosing my path so randomly, but then again, any way that I took had an equal amount of danger and uncertainty.

 _Plus,_ I thought to myself, _as long as that angel isn't here, I can definitely subdue them and escape again if they find me._

My eyes shot open.

 _Left._

I took the designated hallway, passing by closed doors that were most likely locked, but I didn't waste time checking them. Sam and Dean were undoubtedly up and searching for me by now. I just hoped that they had chosen a different hallway. I was moving as quickly as I could while still making sure that my steps were as silent and untraceable as possible. I wasn't exactly walking, but I wasn't quite running either as I didn't want to run into anyone who might be in the facility. Although I doubted there were others here besides the two boys chasing me, one could never be too careful in the hunting world.

After a minute or two of continuing down the hallway, I reached the end of the path after turning a corner, a single door on the opposing wall. Mentally groaning, I knew that I would most likely have to double back to the original intersection due to the fact that I hadn't seen any other forks or diverting paths as I had made my way here. I was about to go back around the corner I had just turned, but I suddenly heard the quiet sound of an opening door come from around the corner and halted. The noise sounded like it was still a fair distance away, but it was still too close for comfort. I realized that it was the boys; they had most likely been checking some of the rooms- presumably only the ones unlocked- for me in case I had tried to hide out in one of them. I heard the faint sound of footsteps come closer, the sound almost undetectable to most people- hunters included- but I had been trained vigorously to the point where it was pretty much impossible to sneak up on me. The two of them probably had guns, whereas they had taken my weapons when I was captured.

Cursing internally, I spun around and tested the handle on the single door on the wall, looking for a way to find time to stall so I could come up with a plan. It was unlocked. I found it slightly odd that this area only had one door while the others had at least three or four before the corner, but I didn't have time to ponder the thought as the noise of footfalls grew closer. Drawing the door open as quickly as I dared, the stepped inside the room, shutting the door silently behind me.

Once it was firmly closed, I turned around to face the room I had just walked into. My eyes widened fractionally when I realized where I was, but the shock soon wore off. A lopsided smirk slipped onto my face.

This was going to be fun.


End file.
